Hit and Ryan
by texicogirl
Summary: Ryan's day starts out bad and then just gets worse as it goes along.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami or it's characters (wish I did) I just like to play with them, heehee :)

The parts that are in _italics _are the character's thoughts

Hit and Ryan

Darkness, silence, peace.

Ryan had worked the past seven days straight and the last three of them were double shift. Natalia had come down with the flu and had unintentionaly passed it on to several others on the team. So it was understandable that it had been hard for him to relax last night, he had been so pumped up from the case he and the team had just closed.

_No I didn't want to think about that now_ _I just want the peace._ Ryan started to drift again, it felt so good he didn't want it to ever stop.

Ryan heard the voice trying to penitrate the darkness. It sounded like H. _Oh no, I"m late for work. I gotta hurry, I can't be late again H. will kill me. _Ryan tried to open his eyes, but something seemed to be pressing him back into the peace and darkness. He didn't want to let go of it.

Again Ryan heard a voice trying to reach him through the muck of unconciousness.

"Mister Wolfe can you hear me?" This voice was different, but just as commanding as H's. "If you can hear open you eyes."

It was a struggle, but Ryan was finally able to get his eyes to cooperate and open. His sences were assailed by and acrid smell and pain. When he was finally able to open his eyes what he saw was not his bedroom, but the pavement of a street that he was laying on.

**8 hours earlier**

_Oh, man the alarm didn't go off. _

Ryan jumped out of bed, started the coffee and got a quick shower. Less than 30 minutes later Ryan was in his car and pulling out of the parking lot of his condo and onto the road to go to work. Ryan glanced at the fuel guage and noticed that he was running on empty.

_Great, now I'm really going to be late. _

Ryan pulled into a gas station where he often stopped, it was on the way to the lab and the prices were one of the lowest in town. Getting out Ryan unlocked the gas cap, pulled his credit card out and insurted it the slot, but the pump wouldn't take his card. He pushed the pay inside button and proceeded to fill the tank.

_Great now I have to go inside. I'm going to be even later. What else can go wrong?_

When he finished filling the tank he put the cap back on the gas tank, locked it, and walked into the station to pay. As Ryan opened the door he could feel that something was wrong. With his cop's eye he sized up the situation before him. There was the cashier, who he knew form previous visits, and a man wearing a Marlin's ball cap, sunglasses, and a blue t-shirt with a ripped pocket, leaning on the counter. The man he didn't recognise, but there was something about how he stood that Ryan didn't like. Then he saw it. He couldn't make out the model, but there was definatly a gun in the man's partially hidden hand.

Ryan walked over to the counter to pay for his gas smiling at Lori, the cashier.

"Hi Lori, how's things going?"

"Ok I guess." Lori said with a shakey voice. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Finish paying and get lost. Lori here and I have things to talk about." the man said giving Ryan a menacing look.

"Easy man I'm going."

Ryan looked back at Lori and raised his eyebrow then looked straight into her big lime green eyes and signaled with a tilt of his head for her to move to move away.

As Lori did so, Ryan wheeled on the man grabbing his gun hand. When the man tried to raise his hand Ryan slammed the gun hand back down on the counter until the gun dropped and skitted off onto the floor behind the counter. Seeing the gun leave the man's hand Ryan slammed his shoulder into the man's chest and shoved him into the refrigerators knocking the air out of him. Still having hold of the man's hand Ryan proceeded to twist his arm behind his back and push him to the floor.

"GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR!"

The man tried to get up, but Ryan's hold on the man was like a vice grip. He wasn't going anywhere today, except to jail. For some reason Ryan had grabbed his hand cuffs and had them in his back pocket. Reaching into said pocket he pulled out the hand cuffs and proceeded to handcuff the man.

As he stood up Ryan he was about to a Lori to call 911 when he heard sirens and realised that Lori must have hit the panic button behind the counter earlier. Ryan looked at Lori who was now shaking and tears were stream down her face .

"It's ok, everything will be alright"

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm a big baby," Lori sniffled.

"Not at all." Ryan gave her a reassuring smile, "Ok now, do you have a package of unopened latex gloves?"

Lori looked at him with a puzzled expressoin, but nodded and went and grabbed a pair still off a shelf and handed them to him. As Lori walked off to get the gloves Ryan could see a patrol car pull into the gas station with lights and sirens going.

Ryan walked to the door and opened it carefully with his hands in the air so as not to startle the officers and get himself shot.

"I'm CSI Ryan Wolfe I have the robber handcuffed inside."

The officer stepped out of the car, looked at Ryan, gave him a big smile and said, "I know who you are."

Ryan took a second look at the officer and realised that he knew her. Her name was, well he never did know her full name she just went by K. L. Ashton. When asked what the K. L. stood for she would say, "If I told you I would have to kill you," then smile and wink. So everyone just started calling her Kale. They had been in the academy together and had worked midnights together until Ryan moved to days and Kale moved to a different precinct. Now it looked like she was back.

Kale walked into the building and looked over at the would be robber, who was yelling up a storm.

"Let me go I ain't done nuttin'. This here guy here just wooped me up for no reason," the would be robber whined.

Ryan and Kale looked at the man and then at each other and shook their heads. It was always the same, no one ever did anything wrong.

Kale called in over her radio that the situation was under control and proceeded to pat the man down as she read the him his rights. Done patting the man down Kale and Ryan pulled him up off the floor and set him on his feet right as Frank Tripp pulled up. Kale walked the guy out to her car and put him in the back seat.

"Hey Ryan, what's going on?"

Ryan explained how he had walked in on a robbery in progress and the events that followed. He handed Tripp a paper bag that he had placed the gun in. Being that Ryan had gathered all the evidence and gave his statement the only thing left to di was retrieve the video tape.

"I'll get my written statement to you by this afternoon Frank."

"That's fine. See you in a few."

On the way to his car, Ryan walked up to Kale's car to say goodbye.

"It was good to see you Kale," Ryan said with a shy smile.

"Yeah it was good to see you to." Kale said as she opened the driver's door to get in.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU SON OF A..."

Kale slammed the driver door shut with the man still yelling obsenities. When she wouldn't open the door the man started kicking at the back seat and screaming louder, spittle flying out of his mouth in his rage at being ignored.

Kale gave him a look that could freeze stampeding buffalo in their tracks and said, "Stop spitting in my car or I'll make you clean it up, not to mention if you tear up my car I'll add a charge of distruction of state property!" Turning back to Ryan she said, "To bad we can't charge him with felony stupid."

Ryan smiled and nodded. "I gotta go, I'm late for work. It was good seeing you again." Ryan extended his hand and shook Kale's and smiled.

Thumping and yelling came fron the back seat of the patrol car again, "I MEAN IT I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Ryan looked at the guy, turned and walked to his car with the words, I'm going to kill you, ringing in his ears.

-------------

TBC

Ok, my first fanfic on this site. Hope you like it, there is more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami or it's characters, I just like to play with them.

Acknowlegment: Thanks Rodea McWin for your help and to NickTonyK for reminding me that Ryan forgot his wallet at the gas station. Also to everyone that posted a review.

Hit and Ryan

Chapter 2

Ryan had called his boss, Horation Caine, shortly after the robbery, only telling him that he was going to be late for work. He probably should have told H what had happened, but decided it would be better to wait until he got to work to explain everything with out being even later than he already was.

Ryan pulled into the lab's parking complex when he heard an explosion and felt his car pull to the left. Pulling into the first empty parking space he came to, Ryan put the car in park, got out and looked at the front left tire.

It was flat.

"Oh no, I better call H, again." Ryan mumbled to himself as he ran his hands through his hair. Taking a step closer to the car he kicked the offending tire. "I don't have time for this nor the money."

Ryan dialed the number for his boss. While he waited for H. to pickup, he reaching into the car and popped the trunk. Walking to the back Ryan proceeded to pull out the jack.

"Caine," the voice said on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, uh H. it's going to be a little longer than," setting the jack down Ryan started to explain, but was interupted by his boss.

"Um, Mr. Wlofe," Horatio Caine said in his deceptively soft tone, "you're already thirty minutes late. What, seems to be the problem?"

Ryan continued to remove the items he needed to fix the flat from the trunk as H. talked. Only half paying attention to what he was doing, Ryan attempted pulled the spare tire from it's hiding place in the trunk, but it wouldn't budge. It was as if it was holding on for dear life, like it knew something bad was going to happen. Ryan tried agian, this time planting his feet further apart, knees slightly bent and give a good hard yank. This time the tire loosed it's death grip on the car and gave flight. Surprised by the ease of the release, Ryan off stumbled back, but not before hitting his head on the trunk lid.

"Ow!" Ryan exclaimed as he dropped his cell phone and the spare. Ryan's vision blurred for a second and then all he could see were stars. As his vision cleared he retreived his cell phone from the pavement.

"Mr. Wolfe, what's going on?" Horatio could hear heavy breathing on the end of the line, but didn't know what was going on. "Mr. Wolfe?!"

"Sorry H. I dropped my phone." Ryan said through clinched teeth. Head still throbbing for the impact Ryan continued, "Listen, H. I have a flat. It'll only take me a few minutes to change it and then I'll be in and explain everything."

~~~**~~~

"I look forward to it." With that said H. hung up the phone just as Calliegh Duquene walked into his office with a folder in hand.

"I finished the analysis on the gun Waller had in his lock box and it is a match to the casings from the Mallory's house, they're a positive match." Calliegh said with a big smile on her face.

Seeing the look on Horatio's face Calliegh asked, "What's wrong?"

Horatio looked at Calliegh "I'm not sure, but I hope to find out soon." H. took the report from Calliegh and flipped through it. "Good work. Would you have Eric run an analysis on the trace Ryan found on Mr. Mallory's cloths?"

"I thought Ryan was going to do it this morning?"

"It would seem, that Mr. Wolfe is detained at the moment."

"You mean he's late again."

"It would seem so."

"Isn't that the third time this week?"

H. looked at Calliegh and said, "The trace if you please, ma'am."

Calliegh nodded and left the office.

~~~**~~~

"Why isn't Wolfe running the trace?" Eric asked not a little irritated.

"I don't know Eric, but Horatio wants it done now. All I know is that Ryan is late."

"That's, what the third time this week? I'm really getting tired of pulling up his slack. I have my own work to do. There is no excuse for being so much."

"Eric don't judge him without all the facts. I remember a few years ago someone else arriving late to work alot."

"Yeah, but I had an excuse, Mari was sick."

"Yes and if I remember correctly you didn't tell anyone for months." Calliegh said with a tilt of her head and a smile.

Eric remembered that time. His sister, Marisol had been battling cancer and the chemo had made her very sick. Eric had tried to help, which in turn was making him late for work and not able to answer callouts. He remembered also the day he didn't answer a callout and Ryan had to come in on his day off and wound up getting shot in the eye with a nail. Luckily Eric had been only a few blocks away and was able to get Ryan to the hospital before it was to late. Eric had felt so guilty. If he had answered the call out it never would have happened. Man that was a day he never wanted to live through again. That was when he had decided to give Wolfe a chance, and he had proved himself a good CSI several times over.

"Ok, ok. I get it." Eric smiled sadly at the reminder of his sister. "I'll have it done in a little while."

With that said Delko set to work on the sample infront of him.

~~~**~~~

With the tire finally changed and the jack and flat put in the trunk Ryan locked up his car and went to find H.

~~~**~~~

H. was going over everyone's hours for the week and it appeared that this was the third time this week Mr. Wolfe had been late and he had been late twice last week. True he had been working a lot of over time, but this was looking to become a habit.

A knock on the office door got Horatio's attention. "Mr. Wolfe, good of you to make it." Looking up he saw Ryan standing there looking like he had been through the ringer. there was an abrasion on his cheek and a slight trickle of blood at the corner of his eyebrow. "Mr Wolfe what happened?"

"H. I can explain." Ryan started as he stepped into the office. Ryan started to explain, starting with his alarm clock not going off, when another knock sounded on the office door. Ryan turned and there stood Kale.

"Sorry to interupt," Kale said with a smile of her rose colored lips, "but you left your wallet at the gas station. Oh, and you owe me thirty dollars, you forgot to pay." Handing him his wallet Kale turned to leave.

Kale had started to walk off when Horatio called to her, "Excuse me, but you are?"

Kale turned back, "Sorry sir, I'm Officer Ashton." Kale extended her hand to Lt. Caine, who took it in his own and shook.

"Could you enlighten me on what is going on?"

"There was a robbery at the Marathon gas station this morning and Ryan here walked right in on it." Kale tried not to smile as she filled Horatio in on the morning's events. It had always been Ryan's lot in life to walk right into toruble. Anything strange weird and unusual would happen to Ryan. A smile pulled at her lips as she remembered a time in the academy when Ryan got himself into a pickle, literally.

Ryan shifted from one foot to the other a little embarrassed by the attention. He had wanted to tell H. himself, but then we don't always get what we want.

"Is this why you were late Mr. Wolfe?"

Ryan reached up and scratched his eyebrow and winced in pain. He had forgotten about the trunk lid that had attacked him. "Yes sir."

"Sorry sir, but have to get back on patrol. Ryan, be careful."

"Mr. Wolfe, do you think this man will follow through on his threat?"

"I don't know H. I was planning on checking him out after I write out my statement."

"Don't worry about it, I will look into it."

~~~**~~~

Ryan had just finished his statement and had turned it in when the team got a call to a kidnapping/murder. After grabbing his kit Ryan met Calliegh out at the hummer.

"Here." Calliegh tossed Ryan the keys, smiled, walked to the passanger door, and got in.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Ryan got in started the vehicle. On the drive to the scene Ryan discovered that Calliegh had heard about his "act of heroics," her words not his. He was a little embarrassed by the attention, but he didn't have time to think about that now, there was a case to work right now.

Pulling up to the scene Ryan could see the crime scene tape up around several of the trees that surround the two story with a perfectly manicured lawn. Frank Tripp stood outside the tape questioning witnesses. Ryan waved to Tripp and entered on into the house.

When Ryan walked into the house Eric was taking pictures of the room, having already taken as many pictures of the body as he could at the moment, Alexx was examining the body with Horatio at her side.

"What do we have?" Horatio Caine asked his ME.

"Multiple stab wounds to the torso. Defensive wounds on the arms and hands. I will know more after the post."

"Looks like the nanny may have let the killer in there were no tool marks on any of the doors, but I haven't checked the windows yet." Eric told Ryanand Calliegh, getting them up to speed on the case.

"Calliegh I need you to sketch and measure. Ryan could you start in the nursery?"

"Sure thing H."

When Ryan reached the nursery he noted that the window was open just a few inches. Taking out his camera he started taking pictures first an over all picture on the room thenthe bed and linens. When he got to the window he noticed, what appeared to be, a smear of blood on the sill. Reaching into his kit he took out a swab and took a sample. It was positive. As Ryan took another sample to take to the lab he heard someone behind him.

"I found blood on the window sill" Ryan said as he stood from getting the sample. "It could be the suspect's."

As Ryan turned to see who had walked into the room he saw a fist just as it made contact with his jaw.

* * *

OK, here it is what do you think? Sorry to have taken so long, but I wanted it to be just so and I was just two paragraphs away and lost it all. Anyway read review. I will try to have the next installment before Christmas.

Oh PS Happy Thanksgiving!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI Miami; I just like to play with them.

Thanks for all the great reviews. I went back and fixed some mistakes and changed a little in chapter 2 so if you want to go back and look it over again be my guest. If I made any mistakes grammar mistakes in this chapter let me know and I will try to fix them.

Hit and Ryan

Chapter 3

By

Texicogirl

In the parking lot across the street from the Marathon gas station a man watched and waited.

"_What is taking that brother of mine so long? I told him get in and get out. If he has messed something up again I swear I'm going to kill him." _The man thought to himself. _"One more minute and I'm going in after him."_

When he saw the car pull up to the gas pump he started to get a little nervous, _"It's not going to go south. Everything is going to be fine,"_ but when the driver couldn't get the pump to take his card he and then walk into the station he knew there would be trouble. Yet he still watched and waited.

Just as he was getting out of the blue Honda to see what was taking so long he heard the tell tale sound of the police.

"What have you done now?" The man asked, talking to no one in particular.

The man started to pace around his car waiting and watching. As he turned to walk toward the front of his car he saw his brother being led out of the gas station in hand cuffs. A series of expletives erupted from the man's mouth like hot lava from a volcano, burning everything and everyone in its path. Pulling himself together he stopped and watched the scene across the street unfold.

He noted the female officer; she was of average height and slender build. He couldn't tell if she was pretty or not wearing that uniform and her hair pulled up and stuffed under her hat. He watched her put his brother into the patrol car. That's when he saw the man that had walked into the station before the cops showed up. He could see they were saying something to each other, but couldn't hear what they were saying. He did hear his brother yell that he was going to kill someone, was it the man or the cop. He would fine out soon enough. He would wait until his brother called for bail and then he would have to clean up this mess. In the mean time he would follow the gas station guy. He had a feeling he was at the center of Davey being arrested. It was his place as the older brother to take care of Davey. "_What is it they say, oh yes, blood is thicker than water?_" Don Rollings chuckled, they would soon find out just how think blood is.

Rollings started his car and followed Ryan.

~~~***~~~

For the second time today Ryan saw stars flashed before his eyes. His vision threatened to black out on him, but he refused to let it happen. Fighting his own body with all his strength Ryan forced his eyes to clear. He was on his hands and knees and when he looked up what he saw was a man, no more like a kid, scrambling out the open window. Ryan stumbled to the window and grabbed the kid by the waistband of his pants and pulled him back inside.

The kid tried to fight back, but was at a disadvantage. He was smaller than Ryan, had his back to him and Ryan was pulling him off balance.

With a hard yank Ryan was able to get the kid onto the floor. "I need some help in here!" Ryan shouted as he wrestled the young man to the floor. Ryan needed help and soon, he was running out of strength. First it was the guy at the gas station, then having to wrestle with the car tire, and now this. This was turning out to be one heck of a day. _"What next?"_ Ryan thought.

Horatio and Eric came running in. When they saw Ryan struggling with a young man they hurried over to help. Eric and Horatio each took an arm and were able to restrain the man. Eric pulled handcuffs out of holder and cuffed the young man as Ryan sat on the floor for a minute, to trying co clear his head and regaining his strength. Eric would look over at Ryan every little bit to make sure he was all right.

"Are you alright Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked, as he handed the prisoner over to an officer.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ryan said as he stood, his legs a little shaky.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" H. asked as he handed a handkerchief to Ryan and indicating that the corner of his mouth was bleeding.

Ryan touched the corner of his mouth and flinched at the pain it caused. He had felt worse, but it was like a paper cut, it always seemed that a paper cut hurt worse than a cut with a knife.

"No I just need a minute and I'll be ok."

"Alright Mr. Wolfe. Why don't you go outside and get some air."

"Thanks H." Ryan said as he walked out of the room.

Ryan walked outside and went straight to his Hummer to sat down, when he felt someone watching him. He looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, there were the usual officers taking statements from neighbors and passers by, CSI's looking for evidence, and cars driving by on their way to their lives, but still something felt wrong.

As Ryan scanned the people standing around the crime scene his eyes stopped on a man standing next to a blue Honda. The look on his face was half disdain and half challenge. As Ryan was stepping out of his Hummer to go and question the man, Calliegh walked up to him placing her hand on his arm. Ryan startled by the touch, Ryan grabbed the offending hand and started to pull back his fist. When he turned and saw that it was Calliegh he smiled embarrassedly and dropped his hand.

"Are you Ok?" Calliegh asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I thought," Ryan crossed his arms over his muscular chest and shifted from one foot to the other. "Um, what do you need?" Ryan said not finishing his first statement.

"I need your help with the sketching."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." Ryan said as he glanced to where the man with the blue Honda had been standing. He was gone.

Ryan turned slowly and walked back into the house. He still had the feeling of being watched, but pushed it to the back of his mind and concentrated on the case, for now.

~~~**~~~

Don Rollings sat outside a house with crime scene tape around it. "_So he's a cop. Hmm that could be interesting."_

Every cop he had ever come across had it in for him and his family. So what if he liked to have a little of fun and it got a little out of control. The girl had asked for it. She had been wearing that tight little, whatever you call it and when she smiled at him he knew what she wanted. If that wasn't an invitation he didn't know what was.

Luckily she dropped the charges after he had a little "talk" with her. He smiled at the memory. He had felt so powerful and invincible. Oh to have that feeling again.

Rollings' cell phone vibrated in his pocket. "Yeah."

"Donny, its me your brother Davey."

"I know who it is you idiot. I could see by the caller ID that it was coming from the jail. How many people do you think call me from the jail?!"

"Well," Davey paused in thought, "I don't know, how many?"

"You moron!" Don had to stop and calm himself. Sometimes his brother pushed him to violence and he needed to stay calm to get the information he needed. "Have you found out what your bail is?"

"Um, well it's a lot Donny."

"How much Davey boy?" Rollings tried to sound more loving that he actually felt.

Davey quoted the amount after which he heard a long, long, long line of expletives.

After Rollings expressed his thoughts about the amount of the bail he calmed down enough to tell his brother he would be there in an hour.

Ok everyone here is the next installment. Sorry to have taken so long, but I had a lot of overtime and we also had a death in the family. It didn't end exactly where I wanted, but I guess it will do. Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't ownCSI Miami or it's characters; I just like to play with them.

I just wanted to thank everyone for your reviews and adding me to your alerts. I also wanted to thank you for being patient with me for taking so long to post. You have all touched my heart to the point of tears. Thank you all.

Hit and Ryan

Chapter 4

By

Texicogirl

"Hey guys, look at this." Eric called to Calliegh and Ryan.

Eric had been in the kitchen taking photographs when he saw something in the sink.

"What is it?" Calliegh asked as she walked to where Eric was standing.

"One of the kitchen knives by the look of it," Eric said "and it looks like there's blood on it. The killer may have been trying to clean it and was interrupted." Eric went and got his kit and began to do a preliminary analysis of the knife. "Positive for blood."

"Eric, take that to the lab and check for fingerprints after you have Ms. Valera test for DNA." Lt. Caine said as he walked up behind the trio.

"Right H." Eric replied as he bagged the knife. When he was finished he waved to Calliegh and Ryan.

"See you later." Calliegh called as she returned to taking notes and Ryan finished the measurements of the living room.

"Ok," Ryan said, "I guess I'm back to taking photos. Call if you need me again."

"Alright, I will." Calliegh replied turning to finish her work in the living room.

Ryan walked back to the nursery to finish taking photos. As he approached the door to the nursery Ryan began to feel a little anxious. Stopping in the doorway he looked around the room. Everything was practically the same as it was before he was attacked. A few things had been knocked around during the struggle, a quilt that slid off the back of the rocking chair now lay pooled in the floor, a lamp knocked over on the dresser, and a picture frame that lay on the floor near the quilt. So why was he so anxious?

As Ryan stood in the doorway pondering, Horatio walked up behind him and placed a fatherly hand on his youngest CSI's shoulder, causing the young man to jump.

Ryan stepped away from offending hand and spun around. With fist doubled, Ryan was prepared to do battle if necessary, but when he saw that it was Horatio standing there he just smiled nervously.

"Mr. Wolfe, are you alright?" Horatio asked Ryan, concern evident by his expression. He had noticed Ryan's doubled up fist, but didn't want to push the young man; he wanted Ryan to tell him what was wrong.

"Yeah, I um, I was just looking the room over." Ryan said as he nervously shifted from one foot to the other, hoping the half lie worked.

"Ok, well, when you finish processing the inside of the house I need you to take a look outside."

"Sure H."

"I'm going to head back to question our suspect."

Horatio stood near the window in the interrogation room, sunglasses in hand. He stepped to the glass top table and looked down at the open folder lying there.

"It says here, Oscar, that you have a history of aggravated sexual assault and battery." Horatio said, as he looked the man over. "What happened Oscar, you and your buddy kidnap the baby and ransom her, but the nanny catch you in the act so you think you would have a bit of fun and take the baby?"

Oscar Nolan was a small, but muscular man with dirty blonde hair, a large nose, and the beginnings of a scraggly beard. As a matter of fact other than his muscular build he really didn't have much going for him except for a pair of bright blue eyes. It was these eyes that drilled in to Horatio in a way that let him know that if there weren't armed officers around, Oscar would kill him.

"It wasn't like that." Oscar growled.

"What was it like Oscar?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Then help me to understand," Horatio stated in a deceptively calm tone of voice "what happened"

"It started a month ago I was supposed just to get close to Tamara, you know gain her confidence"

"Tamara is the nanny?"

"Yeah, but when I really got to know her I couldn't do it." Oscar's voice became shaky with emotion. "But Willy said that if I didn't help he would kill her so I let him into the house, but he killed her anyway." Oscar broke down into tearful sobs.

"Who's Willy?" H. asked.

"Willy Blain."

"Start at the beginning and tell me what happened."

"I met Tamara at a club one night and we got to talking. She told me that she was a nanny for the Willard's and that they were worth a lot of money. I later told Willy about her and he got the idea to hold them for ransom, but as I got to know Tamara better I just couldn't. I told him that I couldn't go through with it, that I loved Tamara, but he wouldn't listen he got so angry. He showed up at the Willard's house and one thing led to another…I tried to stop him, but h..he killed her. I told him we couldn't that the parents were do back any time, but he wanted to go through with it Tamara went for the phone. That's when Willy grabbed the knife and.. " Oscar dropped his face into his hands and sobbed.

As Horatio stood there watching the man he had the feeling the man wasn't being completely honest. Something about the way he held himself, it was all wrong.

A knock on the interrogation room door drew Horatio's attention. Eric stood there with a folder in his hand. H. waved him in as he walked to the door. Eric handed the folder to H. as he looked over at Oscar Nolan.

Ryan finished up with the interior and started taking pictures of the front door and worked his way to the nursery window, there he found a set of footprints in the soft soil. "Should get a good casting from that." Ryan said to himself as he took several shots at varying angles, and then went to get the materials needed to make the cast.

As Ryan walked around the corner of the house two figures move in the bushes one stood up and moved toward the house signaling for the other to stay put. As he reached the corner Ryan had walked around just a few minutes before he heard voices coming his way. There was no time to get out of site so the figure grabbed a stick that was near by. As he raised the stick Ryan walked around the corner.

To be continued. Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. Sorry it has taken so long, but things are still not going well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI Miami or it's characters, I just like to play with them.

Hit and Ryan

Chapter 5

By

Texicogirl

"Hey Wolfe,"

"Yeah," Ryan called back as he turned to see Officer Carson trotting over to him. Ryan knew Carson from his days in patrol. He was a good cop, a little on the goofy side sometimes, but when the chips were down you couldn't ask for someone better to watch your back.

"We just got a break. One of the neighbors, Mrs. Barlow, saw a strange car sitting in front of the house around 8:00 this morning."

"That's just half an hour before we got the call. Was she able to give you a description of the car?"

"Actually she did two better than that, she not only did she get a description, but the license plate number and a description of the driver: brown hair, black pants, and a red shirt."

That's not the description of the guy we found in the house."

"I know so, I've put out a BOLO on the car along with the description of the driver and informed Detective Tripp."

"Thanks, Carson." Ryan said as he pulled his casting kit out of the Hummer.

"No problem just thought you might like to know." Carson said as he waved goodbye and walked off.

Walking back toward the nursery window Ryan heard what sounded like footsteps coming from the back of the house. Was it possible the second suspect had come back? Ryan stopped a few feet from the corner of the house and put the casting kit on the ground. Ryan slowly drew his gun so as to make as little noise as possible.

As Ryan moved closer to the corner of the house a man stepped out. Sizing him up in microsecond, Ryan could see that he was tall with a slight build had auburn hair and was wearing a blue striped button-up shirt with tan slacks. Definitely not the man they were looking for, but the 2x4 board in his hands was definitely something to worry about.

Ryan stepped back as the man swung the 2x4 at his head, but ducked just in time to keep from getting his head split in two. Unfortunately in the process Ryan lost his footing and fell to the ground and lost his gun in the process.

Ryan was scrambling for his gun when his assailant yell, "Don't you move mister or I'll split you in two. Mary, call the cops!"

Mary pulled her cell phone out of her purse and began to dial 911, but stopped when she heard Ryan speak.

"I am a cop." Ryan said as he began to stand up, but the man with the 2x4 took a step closer with the board raised.

"I said don't move!"

"Just let me show you my badge and ID."

The man appeared to think for a minute then said, "One wrong move and so help me I will split your skull, you understand me!"

"Yes sir I understand." Ryan slowly moved one hand to where his badge was on his belt and the other to his pocket to pull out his identification. "I work for the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. I'm CSI Ryan Wolfe." Ryan looked at the man a little closer. "Mr. Willard, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Why are you here, did someone break in?"

"No sir."

"Well what happened then?"

Ryan could see the wheels turning in the man's head as he began to figure out why the police would be at his house.

"Oh my G…Sarah!" Clifford Willard dropped the 2x4 and run toward the front of the house.

"Mr. Willard, please stop." Ryan called, but the distraught father would not listen.

"Cliff, what is it?" called his wife, still holding the cell phone.

Officer Carson had been walking back to his squad car when he heard the voices and then the scuffle coming from around the corner of the house. He had turned back to investigate when he heard someone call out "Sarah!" Officer Carson was a few feet from the front corner of the house when Clifford Gaston came round from the back. Drawing his gun, Carson called out, "Hold it right there! Don't move."

Clifford came to an abrupt halt when he came around the corner and saw the officer, but all he could think of was getting to his little girl so he moved to go around the officer.

"I said don't move, put your hands up right now!"

"This is my house, where is my daughter, what has happened?" Clifford asked as tears dancing on the edge of his eyelid, threatening to trip over the edge. "Please tell me she isn't," he couldn't finish.

"Sarah isn't what? Cliff, Sarah isn't what?" Asked Mrs. Willard as she ran up to her husband. Mary came to a halt when she saw Officer Carson was pointing a gun at her husband. "What in the name of heaven is going on here?" As she looked toward the front door of the house she saw the body of the nanny being wheeled out of the house. "Who is tha…no, no, NO!" Mary shrieked and started to run to the house.

Ryan had followed Mary when she ran after her husband. Now as the realization of what was happening hit her she became frantic and was about to go in search of her daughter, but Ryan reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her from going any further. Mary struggled to get away scratching and hitting at Ryan's hand, but Ryan's grip was too strong for her. Finally she just collapsed into him, pathetically pounding her fists on his chest.

Officer Carson, seeing that Cliff wasn't a threat, holstered his gun and nodded for him to go to his wife. Hurrying over to her Cliff wrapped his arms around Mary.

Mary could only say "My baby, my baby."

"What's happened? Where's Sarah?" Clifford Willard asked while trying to console his wife.

"That's what we're here to find out." Offered a soft baritone that came from behind everyone. There, standing on the front lawn was the recently returned Lt. Caine. "Would you come with me please?"

Horatio had just pulled up to the house when Cliff Willard had come around the corner. Horatio pulled his gun as he quickly descended from his Hummer. When he saw that things were under control Horatio holstered his gun and walked up the sidewalk toward the house stopping short of the front step.

Horatio led the couple into the den that was just inside the front door and to the left. After

Introductions, Horatio began by asking, "Mr. Willard, do you have any enemies that would be capable of doing this?"

"No, I mean I don't think so?"

"Which is it Mr. Willard?"

"Well, I did receive a phone call just over month ago from," Cliff stopped and looking at his wife took a deep breath looked back at Lt. Caine and continued, "Colette Stanley."

"Colette Stanley? You never told me, why didn't you tell me?" Mary asked agitatedly.

"Because I knew you would be upset. I told her everything, but she said she didn't care, that she would," Cliff paused, took a steadying breath and said, "get what was her's."

"You should have told me!" Mary dropped her face in her hands and began to cry.

"Who is Colette Stanley, Mr. Willard?" Horatio asked.

"Colette and I had an affair just over two years ago." Ashamed, Cliff looked over to where Mary sat and continued, "A child was conceived, I had broken it off before I even knew there was a child, but when I did find out I helped her with the medical and hospital bills, but the child was stillborn. I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"What did she mean by, 'She would get what was her's'?"

"She had a break down after she lost the baby, do you think she thinks Sarah is her baby?"

"It is possible Mr. Willard."

Cliff Willard put his head in his hands and began to sob, "You have to get my little girl back to me Lieutenant, you just have to, she is all we have. I will pay anything, just please get her back."

"That's what we plan to do." Horatio Caine said as he turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

Donny Rollings walked out the lobby door of the Miami-Dade courthouse and headed toward the parking lot, with his brother in tow.

"How could you be so stupid Davey?" Donny yelled as he got into his car and started the engine. Drawing his hand back he backhanded Davey. "Huh, tell me how you could screw up a simple gas station robbery! All you had to do was get the cash and get out!" Donny couldn't believe that Davey got out on bail after he had got into a fight with a cop and then threatened to kill him. Someone screwed up big time at the courthouse and it was to his and Davey's benefit.

"That's what I was doing, but that guy walked in and ruined everything."

Donny began to draw his hand back again to slap Davey, but stopped himself and just patted Davey on the cheek he had just abused not even one minute before. Laughing Donny imagined how he was going to get even with that cop. Pulling out of the parking lot the two men went in search of the cop that had caused them so much trouble.

After H. had shown up, Ryan went back to the cast the shoeprint at the nursery window. Now he just had to wait for the plaster to dry. As he waited he looked around the backyard for more shoeprints. He found a few, but they weren't as good as the one by the window, but he cast them anyway, maybe they would be able to get a shoe size. As he looked he saw the sunlight glint off of something in the grass. As he drew closer he saw that it was an earring. It was silver in color, possibly white gold, with what looked like diamonds and sapphires. After photographing it Ryan picked it up and put it in an evidence bag. When the plaster casts of the shoeprints were dry Ryan put each one in a box by itself and initialed each box, then gathering up all the boxes walked around to the front of the house and put them in his Hummer. As Ryan was closing the back of the Hummer he heard a car speeding toward him.

OK sorry for the mistakes in the previous chapters. I do try to check for mistakes and also have a friend proof for me, but we all make mistakes don't we. I have tried several times to correct these mistakes in the story, but it doesn't seem to work. I will try again, but no promises, I am a little bit computer challenged. LOL

So here is what the jumbled up mess should say:

Chapter 1

As Ryan stood up he was about to tell Lori to call 911 when he heard the sirens…

Chapter 2

Taking out his camera, he started taking pictures, first an over all of the room, then one of the bed and linens.

I hope this helps. By the way if you don't already know an over all picture is a picture of the whole room or area


End file.
